


Be Free

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Child Death, Spirits, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Dia passes away from illness has a young child. Her spirit finds her way to Hanamaru’s room, unable to go into her afterlife.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this was something I came up with that ended up becoming a fic. Thought it would be just an idea that wouldn’t go anyway but here we are. Think it’s a nice change of pace for my works.

_ A long beep filled the room.  _

  
  


_ “Time of death, 3:27 am.” A nurse says. The doctors hung their heads low. Unable to save this little girl who had a seizure in her sleep. Her little body couldn’t handle it and passed.  _

  
  


_ In the side of the hospital room were the sounds of her parents crying. They have prayed everyday that their oldest daughter will survive her illness. But, life had other plans. “I’m...I’m sorry, we tried all that we could. I wish there was more we can do to save her…”  _

  
  


_ “No no, I’m very grateful for all you could do for her… She’s no longer suffering and in a better place…” Her mother cried. The parents went to their daughter. She was still warm to the touch.  _

  
  


_ A discussion was made if she didn’t make it that her body would be donated to science. So, this would be the last time they would see their child. They continued to sob and her father kissed her lifeless body on the forehead.  _

  
  


_ — _

  
  


_ A spirit wandered around, lost. She thought she would be in the afterlife instead of still being around. But, she finds her way into a small bedroom in a temple. The small child woke up from a nightmare and had tears in her eyes. The spirit got to her bed and looked at her.  _

  
  


_ The girl looked at her shocked but not scared. “Zura?” The spirit was more shocked than her.  _

  
  


_ “You can see me?” The girl nodded. “Oh… my name is Dia, what’s yours?”  _

  
  


_ “Hanamaru, you can call me Maru!” She smiles. “Why did you come here-zura?”  _

  
  


_ “I don’t know, I just ended up here. Do...Do you want me to go…?”  _

  
  


_ “Oh, not at all-zura! We can be friends!” Dia’s eyes widened in surprise that then turned into a soft smile.  _

  
  


_ “I would love that.”  _

  
  


_ —- _

  
  


“Dia-chan! We’re gonna have a sleepover with two of my friends tonight!” Hanamaru said as she entered her bedroom. She’s older now, a freshman in high school. Her days at home are normally spent with Dia, playing with her and trying to find ways to get her the afterlife. 

  
  


“Are you going to introduce me to them?” Dia asked, nervous about her answer. Only Hanamaru knows she’s here, it would be bad if her parents found out. But they have confirmed that they can’t see her. 

  
  


“Only if you’re comfortable with it-zura.” Hanamaru gives her a comforting smile. “Oh they’re here-zura! I’ll be right back!” She started to rush to the front. 

  
  


“W-wait!” Hanamaru looked back at Dia. “I-I want to meet them…” Hanamaru smiles and nods before she goes off to let her friends in. Dia floats to a corner on the ceiling, feeling scared. She didn’t think, she just said it. 

  
  


Hanamaru came back with her two friends, Ruby and Yohane. “We have guests!” They looked at her weird. 

  
  


“Umm, who are you talking to…?” Yohane asked. 

  
  


“It’s ok-zura! They can’t hurt you!” 

  
  


“‘Can’t hurt you’?! Maru-chan, what do you mean?!” Ruby was starting to get spooked. 

  
  


Soon enough, Dia comes down. Yohane and Ruby could see her, they screamed and jumped behind Hanamaru. “W-w-w-what is…?” 

  
  


“This is Dia-chan! She’s a lost spirit who found her way into my room one night when I was little-zura!” 

  
  


“W-wait, ‘Dia’? That’s the name of my sister who passed when I was little…” Ruby got a better look at the spirit. Dia was faintly see through, wearing a black dress with white sleeves and a red tie. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. “O-onee-chan…!” Ruby’s eyes watered as she went down to her knees, to be at eye level with her sister. 

  
  


“I didn’t know Dia-chan was your older sister-zura… If I may ask, what happened?” Dia never talked about her death or much of her living days. It was hard for her to remember. 

  
  


“She passed away in her sleep from a seizure. She fought her illness until it won. I was too young to understand why it happened. I wasn’t given the chance to see her one last time.” 

  
  


Yohane’s eyes widened, coming to a realization. “That’s why she didn’t go to the afterlife! God wanted you to see her before you moved on! He might have banished the great fallen angel Yohane from the heaven above, but He was watching over you.” 

  
  


Ruby held out her hand to Dia, trying to feel her. Hanamaru has tried to in the past but her hand would always go right through her. However, Ruby’s hand doesn’t. “We can finally get you to the afterlife, Dia-chan. I always promised you that I would help you get there-zura.” Hanamaru smiles with tears in her eyes. 

  
  


Dia looked at Hanamaru, then at Ruby. Without a second thought, she jumped into Ruby’s arms. “I love you, Onee-chan… I always have. But it’s time for you to go on.” Dia smiles in their embrace, her body glows and it starts to fade from the bottom up. 

  
  


“I love you too, Ruby.” Dia says. She looked over at Hanamaru who was crying. “Thank you for everything, Maru-chan. I’m forever grateful.” Dia closed her eyes as let’s the last bits of her body go. 

  
  


Ruby starts crying, holding herself once Dia disappears. The other two were crying hard as well. It was hard but, Dia and Ruby are finally at peace with Dia’s passing. She rushes to Hanamaru and hugs her. “Thank you for watching over her, Maru-chan...Thank you…” Ruby sobs. 

  
  


“Hanamaru smiles through her crying. “It’s been my pleasure-zura!” 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 4 in the morning, if I’m forgetting a tag let me know


End file.
